


Another Year Older

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Age, Birthday, Cake, Gen, friendly argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys argue about the order of their ages</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year Older

There were only a handful of days out of the year that could get all of the guys up and out of bed bright and early in the morning. The first of those days was Father’s Day when all four boys got up to make their father breakfast in bed. The next day was Christmas when the boys were too excited to celebrate to stay in bed for long. Excitement was the reason they were all willing to get up early on the final day, their birthday.

When Master Splinter had first found his sons they were baby turtles covered in glowing green ooze and he was just an ordinary rat. None of them had any concept of birthdays at that time and as they mutated Master Splinter was too concerned about trying to start a new life and raise four new sons to mark down the day that he found them.

For the first few years of the turtles growing up they were almost completely cut off from the world above and therefore didn’t know that things like birthdays even existed. It wasn’t until they were five and one of the books that Master Splinter found for them mentioned a child celebrating her birthday that they began wondering why they didn’t have one.

This new turn of fate hadn’t been something that their father had been expecting and he had been at a loss of words to explain to them why they didn’t have a birthday. The fact that he had no idea when they had actually been hatched and couldn’t even remember the exact day that he had found them were too complex for them to understand at the time.

Instead Splinter explained that a birthday was one day out of the year set aside to honor a person and for their family to show just how much they loved and appreciated them. At first Splinter had thought that would be the end of the issue but as soon as the boys understood the concept they each wanted their own birthdays.

The idea of having to celebrate four different birthdays throughout the year when he could barely provide his sons with the things that they needed on a normal day of the year was overwhelming to the rat father. After some cajoling he was able to convince his sons that sharing a birthday on a single day was a very good idea.

Fast forward eleven years to their sixteenth birthday and the boys were just as excited about their special day as they had been when they were five. Normally Master Splinter was the first to rise from bed but on their birthday the four boys could sometimes beat him to it.

Mikey would go all out in making the best breakfast that he possibly could while his brothers did the dishes so he wouldn’t have to. Don would make an effort to stay out of his lab and hang out with his family during the day. Leo and Raph would also try to be on their very best behavior and not cause any arguments that could ruin the special day.

For Master Splinter’s part, not only would he procure small gifts for each of his sons but he also did a little baking in order to make them a birthday cake that they could enjoy after dinner. When the boys had been younger they had always fought over who got to blow out the candles on the cake until their father had declared that they would all blow them out at the same time so that no one got any special treatment over the others.

Unfortunately Master Splinter had yet to find an easy solution as to who got the first piece of the birthday cake. It didn’t even matter if he cut all of the pieces first before handing any of them out, all of the boys always kept their eyes on that first piece and would fight to try and get it.

“It should be mine,” Leo claimed as he tried to reach past his brothers to grab the plate. “I’m the oldest after all.”

“Says who?!” growled Raph as he brought his fist down on the spot that Leo’s hand had just occupied. “We all have the same birthday so you can’t say that you are any older than the rest of us.”

Don tried to slip in between his more brawny brothers while they were more focused on each other. “I’d say I’m the oldest out of all of us considering the fact that I am more advanced in our schooling and that I am more mature and older than the rest of you.”

“Oh no way Brainiac,” countered Raph as he grabbed onto the back of Don’s shell and pulled him backwards away from the cake. “There’s no way you’re older than me with how scrawny you are.”

“Don’s got a point,” Mikey said as he tried to physically climb onto and over his brothers in the race for the cake. “None of us remember being regular turtles so we don’t know what order we were hatched in. I could be the oldest for all we know.”

Mikey hand was just an inch away from the plate when Leo caught Mikey’s ankle and stopped his forward momentum.

“I’m the leader so I say I’m the oldest,” argued Leo.

The four of them continued to struggle against each other in their desperate bid for that first slice of birthday cake when Master Splinter neatly dodged around them and picked up the plate with the first slice of cake for himself.

“If the first slice is to go to the oldest then I believe that would be me,” Master Splinter pointed out as he brought a forkful of cake up to his mouth and began munching.

As he walked away the boys stared after their father, not having thought up that option themselves. It was only when Mikey began moving again, this time towards the second slice of cake that the scramble began all over again.


End file.
